


Sugar Me

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Trowa goes to a bar and finds a nice surprise xD





	

Title: Sugar Me

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The song, ‘Pour some Sugar on Me’ and the bois aren’t mine. So step away from the lawyer and live with it!

Warnings: PWP, AU, OOC, lemon, yaoi, exhibitionism, and songfic

Pairing: 3x2

Rating: NC-17 baby!

Feedback: that twould be nice, now wouldn’t it?

 

/Lyrics/

 

/Step inside, walk this way

You and me babe, Hey, hey!/

 

Trowa stepped into the bar, already smelling the smoke and sweat around him, but not caring as he went over to the bar and ordered a drink. Taking the glass, he walked over to a table in a corner and watched the dancers on the floor. The DJ was playing quite a good range of music, the most current letting it's beat throb through the moving crowd.

 

He sipped his drink and then looked up as another song came on. A smirk crossed his face and he stood, finding himself drawn out onto the dance floor by the song. He moved with the flow around him, feeling hands and bodies touch his own, but he just went with it, letting the music move him.

 

/Love is like a bomb,

Baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone/

 

He felt a body move around him and he closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he danced into the body. The person pulled away, and then he opened his eyes as hands went up under his shirt. Looking in front of him, Trowa’s dusky green eyes met with hazy violet. The youth stepped forward more and ran his hands farther up Trowa’s shirt daringly, an evil grin crossing the lush lips as Trowa gasped softly in appreciation, arching forward. Trowa smirked down at the youth and saw that the wisps of chestnut hair he caught in the dim light was much longer than he had anticipated, sweeping out and around the other man as he danced with Trowa.

 

Leaning in, the longhaired man said softly into Trowa’s ear, pressing his whole body to Trowa’s in a wanton show of lust, "My name’s Duo. Care to dance?"

 

Trowa laughed softly and whispered back with a bite, "Mine’s Trowa…and start pouring on the sugar." Duo’s soft husky laugh was his reward and Trowa wrapped a light hand around the slender waist against his. They swayed to the music, hands roaming freely in invitation and acceptance. Trowa had to admit he hadn’t been planning on finding someone for the night. But he wasn’t complaining!.

 

/Lookin' like a tramp,

Like a video vamp

Demolition woman,

Can I be your man?/

 

Duo pulled him towards the bar where some poles were firmly fixed on there. He smirked and got up on the bar top, then gestured with a crooking of his finger for Trowa to follow him. Trowa smirked and grabbed a bottle of cognac, tossing a fifty at the barkeep, who shut his mouth as he watched the two start to grind against each other.

 

Duo took the bottle and poured it slowly onto Trowa’s arm. He licked the liqueur off and Trowa smirked. They both took their shirts off, letting the cloth drop to the bar as they pressed together. Duo turned so his back was to Trowa’s chest and wrapped his arms around Trowa’s slender neck as they ground together. Trowa smiled as he grabbed the bottle and started to slowly pour the thick liqueur down Duo’s chest. Duo moaned softly at the feeling of the liquid rolling down his skin, then gasped as Trowa’s teasing touch followed the liquid down, brushing across the growing bulge in Duo’s leather pants. Duo’s body arched back into Trowa and they both moaned softly.

 

/Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Television lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!/

 

Grabbing the bottle from Trowa once more, Duo turned around and pressed close to the banged man, relishing the soft moan that left the other’s lips. He poured some of the cognac down Trowa’s chest, then caught the liquid as it dripped across Trowa’s pert nipple. Trowa gasped softly and arched into the touch, eyes closing as they swayed to the music. Duo brought his mouth back up and they ground together again. Duo then leaned back and slid his hands down one of the poles, his body following in a seductive line. Trowa watched in lustful fascination, licking his lips. Very nice indeed. He purred softly in pleasure as Duo bent his body back, the liquid on his chest sliding slightly up his chest as he ‘walked’ his body straight using the pole. His hair flowed around him as a cloak would, caressing him as he danced around the pole, seeming to dance for Trowa alone even with all the people around him.

Trowa came up behind him and they danced together, Duo going down every so often, rubbing into Trowa and eliciting soft groans of pleasure from the other man. Duo found that he liked those noises very much, but he wanted to hear them CLEARLY. As in…moaning his name while he sucked the hardness he could feel pressed against him.

 

/C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up/

 

"Duo…come home with me," Trowa gasped out softly as the song ended.

 

Duo grabbed his lips in a passion-heated kiss and muttered, "Took you long enough to ask." Trowa laughed softly, then they got down, grabbed their shirts and the half-filled bottle of cognac, and then walked swiftly out of the bar. The drive home was torture, Duo taking advantage of the fact that Trowa couldn’t fight him as he drove. Twice they nearly ran into a pole and finally Trowa told him to stop. Duo stopped…somewhat.

 

By the time they pulled into Trowa’s driveway, Trowa had nearly come three times. Duo zipped up the now excruciatingly tight leather pants that clad his soon-to-be lover’s legs. Trowa groaned as he felt himself become constricted once more, than glared at the longhaired man that had put him into that state. Duo smirked, then walked slowly and very sexily up the stairs to the door. He turned at the top and gazed evenly down at Trowa, his gaze filled with lust. Trowa kept his gaze locked with Duo’s as he slowly sauntered up to the door. Duo turned to the door and shivered as Trowa came up behind him, pressing close as he unlocked the door.

 

Duo slowly pushed the door open, then walked in, taking Trowa’s hand and pulling him in with an inviting smile. Trowa, not resisting, closed the door behind him. Slowly, languidly, they began to strip each other, tossing their clothes to the ground. Directing Duo to the bedroom, Trowa grabbed the cognac from his clothes’ pile and followed the teasing man.

 

/Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up/

 

Trowa pulled the unresisting man into his arms, their lips locking in a passion-fired kiss as they tried to mold their bodies together in need. Duo pulled away slightly and grabbed the bottle, then watched as Trowa went over to the stereo in the corner. Putting in the same song they had been dancing to when they had met, he grinned at the longhaired beauty. Duo sang along softly as Trowa strode back to him, his arousal showing just how much this song was turning him on.

 

Duo proceeded to pour the cognac onto his body, moaning throatily as Trowa began to lick a path down. Gasping softly as Trowa’s tongue found any and every spot imaginable that could turn him on, Duo’s head fell back, reveling in the feeling. Trowa then stood up and kissed him long and hard, their tongues twining together in a rough battle, mixing the powerful alcohol in their mouths.

 

Picking Duo up, Trowa took him over to his bed, laying him down almost tenderly and then covered Duo’s body with his own and resumed the passionate battle. Duo’s moans were intoxicating and Trowa ground his body into the writhing one beneath him. Duo flipped them over and proceeded to return the favor that Trowa had done for him earlier, pouring some of the cognac all over Trowa’s slender body and especially around the arousal that got Duo’s full attention.

 

/Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet yeah/

 

Trowa moaned loudly, his eyes closed as he relished Duo’s hot mouth and tongue all over his body. Duo seemed intent on finding all of the spots that could make the green-eyed man moan and he was doing a damn fine job at it! Flicking his tongue out, Duo teased the brown nipple on Trowa’s chest to a peak, then put his mouth over it, sucking hard at the nub and the cognac that was tingeing it.

 

Trowa’s hands weren’t still either, caressing up and down Duo’s neck and back. He loved the feeling of Duo’s soft silken hair, letting his long fingers slide through the chestnut silk. Duo purred softly, then vibrations sending shivers down Trowa’s body as it went through his sensitive nipple.

 

Moving to the other nipple, Duo paid as much attention there as he did to the other one, relishing in the responsiveness of his lover. Looking up, he smiled at Trowa, who returned it with a small one of his own, then licked a path down to the object that was, right now, the center of Trowa’s passion-filled world.

 

/Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!

Crazy little woman in a one man show

Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love

Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up/

 

Trowa’s body arched and he cried out softly as Duo’s mouth focused on his hot need. Sweeping it across the tip and then down the shaft, Duo tasted Trowa slowly, feeling the cognac flow down his throat in a sweet burn. Murmuring his appreciation for the delicious treat, Duo smirked up at the panting banged one, then opened his mouth and, inch by slow inch, swallowed Trowa whole. Trowa’s body trembled with pleasure as Duo took him into his hot mouth. Tossing his head from side to side as he reveled in the slow torture, a slow groan left the banged one’s throat as he nudged the back of Duo’s throat.

 

Swallowing and causing another groan of torture to leave the luscious lips, Duo slowly start to tongue the shaft within his mouth. Watching as Trowa’s body arched in pleasure, soft mewling noises leaving the sweat sheened body, Duo began to slowly bob his head up and down the thick arousal, keeping it slow and torturous.

 

/You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little

Tease a little more

Easy operator come a knockin' on my door

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah/

 

Trowa’s moans grew somewhat desperate as Duo kept to the slow pace, holding down the jerking hips underneath him. Finally, with a loud ‘pop’, Duo released Trowa’s member and slowly slid up to lock lips with the panting man. Trowa flipped them over and lay on top of Duo, hips grinding with the other man’s in a show of wanton need. "Need you," Trowa growled out softly, his voice low and husky with desire.

 

Duo shivered in pleasure then let his legs spread open. Taking the bottle of cognac, Trowa spilled some onto his hand, coating his fingers and placed them teasingly at Duo’s entrance, now revealed. Duo moaned softly in encouragement, his legs spreading wider in invitation and Trowa pushed in a finger, stretching him. Duo’s moans went straight to the burning shaft of desire between Trowa’s legs, but he wouldn’t be rushed as he pushed in two more fingers, stretching the violet-eyed beauty slowly and surely. Gasping in pleasure at the sheer torture of it all, Duo’s body arched into the touches, whimpering with need.

 

/Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up/

 

Finally, after pulling out his fingers, Trowa coated his own member with the alcohol, then took one of Duo’s knees, putting it over his shoulder. Duo watched him in anticipation, moaning softly as he felt a round, considerably larger, object push experimentally at his entrance. Smirking up at Trowa, he reached down between them and guided Trowa closer, using his other leg to push Trowa in.

 

Gasping at being surrounded by tight heat so swiftly, Trowa was unprepared when Duo all of a sudden arched his back and thrust down, pushing Trowa in to the hilt in one swift movement.

 

/Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet yeah/

 

Duo let out a loud groan at being filled so quickly and Trowa panted softly, trying to regain control. "Idiot…jeez I could have hurt you!" Trowa managed to pant out then groaned softly, his head falling to Duo’s chest as Duo wiggled a bit, pushing him in deeper into the tight heat that was Duo.

 

Chuckling softly and very erotically, Duo said, "But I like it this way. Filling me so completely…gods there is nothing like it!" Duo purred very softly, sheer sexuality lacing through his voice. Trowa groaned softly at this, heat and pleasure pulsing through him from where he was connected with Duo. Slowly, he began to thrust shallowly into Duo, drawing out low moans and gasps of pleasure as he filled Duo repeatedly.

 

/You got the peaches, I got the cream

Sweet to taste, saccharine

Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet/

 

Duo’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure; lips dry from panting out his desire. Trowa bent down and grabbed those lips, battling with the tongue there as he thrust harder into Duo. Duo groaned softly, then brought his legs up and wrapped them around the waist of his lover, pulling him farther in. Gasping softly, Duo’s body arched farther as Trowa began to hit the spot that sent jolts of pleasure coursing through him.

 

Trowa groaned softly, letting his head fall slightly as he pushed harder into the willing body beneath him. Wrapping his arms around Duo’s body, he grunted as he pulled them up into a sitting position, Duo straddling his waist as he sat back on his heels. Duo blinked slightly in surprise, then groaned loudly as Trowa thrust up into him, hitting his prostate even more firmly. Duo’s head fell forward onto Trowa’s shoulder as he moved his body over Trowa’s, thrusting down to meet Trowa’s hips and grinding them together.

 

/Do you take sugar? One lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up/

 

Trowa grabbed Duo’s hips, thrusting up harder as Duo thrust down, feeling a tension building quickly as they moved together. Duo’s moans whispered into his ear as they panted together, feeling the urge building as they moved faster, harder.

 

Suddenly, Duo leaned back slightly and pushed Trowa down onto his back. Trowa stared up and groaned as Duo began moving his body up and down Trowa, plunging him farther in with each thrust. Trowa gasped Duo’s name; his eyes fluttering shut as Duo moved, whimpers escaping from the lush lips as they met again and again in passion’s build-up.

 

/Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough/

 

Running his hands up the smooth muscles of Duo’s stomach, Trowa played with the nipples that were within his reach. Duo gasped again, his back arching back and into Trowa’s touch as he moved. "Trowa!" came out strangled and Duo panted as he moved almost frantically, feeling the sweet touch moving downwards.

 

A single touch of a hand on Duo’s erection and it was all over, sending Duo screaming over the edge as he released his passion onto Trowa’s stomach and hand. Trowa growled softly and thrust up once as he too went over into climax, filling Duo with his seed. Making him his own.

 

/Pour some sugar on me

Oh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

Get it, come get it

Pour your sugar on me

Ooh

Pour some sugar on me

Yeah! Sugar me!/

 

After the shudders of their climax had eased and Duo lay panting on top of Trowa’s chest, Trowa eased himself out of Duo slowly. Duo moaned softly then sighed as Trowa grabbed his lips in a passionate kiss. Brushing back the hair that was in Trowa’s face, Duo asked softly, "So, when do we tell the guys?"

 

Trowa chuckled softly, his eyes already closing in blissful sleep, and murmured, "When they can get me as sugared up as you do." Laughing softly at this, Duo joined his lover in sleep…totally sugared out.

 

Owari

 


End file.
